mylittleponyninjagofandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja gis
The Ninja gis are ???? Types of Gis Original The standard Ninja outfit features a simple gi, with the color of the gi corresponding with the wearer's element. There are three ropes being used as a belt, with the fastener bearing the symbol of the wearer's element as well. The outfit also includes a mask that covers the entire head, with a small slit for the eyes. In the series, the masks appear to be attached to the gi like hoods, as the Ninja are seen pulling them up from behind when going on a mission. Several other color variations on the basic Ninja uniform appeared in the show, including a variant of the Green Ninja suit (essentially the ZX suit without the shoulder armor and different headpiece), Zane's pink gi from "Can of Worms," and the "Brown Ninja" outfit (and occasional hood) periodically worn by Dareth. In the first pilot episode, Cole, Jay, and Zane were also seen wearing pure black versions of the basic outfit, when they unknowingly acted as Kai's final test to become a ninja; afterwards, Master Wu gave all four of them their standard outfits. In "Infamous," Lil' Nelson made a purple Ninja hood based on these outfits. Dragon eXtreme Gi The DX Ninja ('D'ragon e'X'''treme Ninja), wore Ninja suits with the image of their respective Dragons on it. The dragons are positioned on the right side of the suits—their heads and front claws visible on the shirts and their tails coiling around the front of the pants—and each is breathing their elemental breath (Cole's Earth Dragon breathes Earth; Zane's Ice Dragon breathes Ice; Jay's Lightning Dragon breathes Lightning; and Kai's Fire Dragon breathes Fire). Their elemental symbols are now present on the backs of their suits, along with their individual name. Their Spinners are gold, with smaller details in the color of their elements. In order to achieve this rank, they must completely tame and understand their Elemental Dragons. In the series, the Ninja gain these uniforms when they ally with the Elemental Dragons in order to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the Underworld. After that adventure, they mainly wore their normal outfits until they received their new ZX suits. Lloyd's DX suit was not seen in the show and only available in minifigure form with a promotional product. Unlike the other Ninja, his suit has shoulder pads, and a head mask similar to his ZX variant (with the three-pronged headpiece left unpainted). Kendo Armor The Kendo Ninja wear their regular color-coded gis under gray armor similar to that of Samurai X. Instead of cloth masks, they wear helmets similar to those used in fencing, with a grate-like mask that protects their faces. In the series, Kendo gear is used during the Ninja's training exercises. The Ninja also wear color-coded bandanas under their helmets, and their armor is slightly more detailed and darker in color. Zen eXtreme Armor The ZX ('Z'en e'X'treme) Ninja wear gis and cloth masks similar to their normal outfits, but with the addition of armor on various parts of their body. The armor design varies between Ninja, but all have a three-pronged piece on the "foreheads" of their masks and rugged armor plates on their shoulders. The back of the suit features a holder for katanas, but the Ninja keep their Golden Weapons there in the show. The dominant color of the armor varies between Ninja; Kai and Zane have golden armor, while Cole and Jay have silver armor. Lloyd has an identical headpiece to Cole and Jay's ZX suits, but his shoulder pads are dark gray. In the series, the main four Ninja gain their ZX armor in a package from the mailman, delivered in "The Snake King", while Lloyd's ZX suit appears in stages throughout the series. It is first seen as a regular Ninja outfit (lacking the armor on the mask and shoulders) when Kai wore it in "The Green Ninja". By the time Lloyd donned it in "All of Nothing", the headpiece was present, while the shoulder armor appeared after Lloyd was aged into a teenager in "Child's Play". NRG Gi The NRG Ninja is when the Ninja unlock their True Potential and convert their dominant element into energy. The main suit consists of a mask similar to the ZX Ninja but the triangular piece on the top is transparent. The suit is dominated by an elaborate design resembling an explosion of the character's primary element, with their elemental symbol at the center of the explosion, on the left side of the chest. In the series, NRG Ninja appear as their ZX forms (including shoulderpads and suit details), but glowing with light and made of or surrounded by their respective element (Kai becomes surrounded by a sphere of fire, Jay becomes an electrical being, Zane becomes enveloped by a pillar of light, Cole becomes surrounded by orbiting rocks), and Skylor ???? Elemental Robe/Kimono eXtreme The Ninja gained new suits when they arrived at the Temple of Light and Lloyd struck the Instrument of Peace and received their enhanced powers. Upon gaining these suits, the Ninja obtained new elemental weapons with similar powers to their Golden Weapons. The suits retain the hoods and shoulder pads of the ZX suits, but the gis are mostly black, with their corresponding colors used for details. Additionally, Lloyd's new suit changes his headpiece and shoulder pads from silver and grey to gold. Later, during the final battle against the Overlord in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", Lloyd's entire suit becomes golden-colored after he unlocks his full power as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Techno Gi The Ninja received these advanced outfits from Borg Industries, along with their Techno Blades. The outfits appear as kimono-like robes in their respective Ninja's color, with brown and gold highlights and a small medallion near the waist. Unlike previous outfits, the Techno Robes lack a hood, instead having color-coded bandanas that cover the lower half of the face. As such, these are the first Ninja minifigures to have hairpieces—which, naturally, are based on the characters' hairstyles in the series. Also, in the series, the Ninja, except Lloyd, lack black gloves. Lloyd is the only Techno Ninja whose outfit includes shoulder pads. Stone Warrior Armor This suit resembles Techno, with more details that make them look more like armor. They are the first suits in the show since the Ninjas' DX suits to be based off of only two colors (gray/silver and the color respective to each Ninja), except for Zane's. The suits have each Ninja's respective dragon symbol as a medallion in the middle center of their torsos, but are otherwise identical to one another. The Techno Silver that Zane wears has light blue, jagged lines on it, as well as some gold highlights. Zane's variant also has his elemental symbol, instead of his standard dragon one, as a medallion on his lower torso. The Armored Techno gis are from the Stone Warriors when they served the Overlord in the fight against the First Spinjitzu Master. The armor makes the wearer immune to Golden Power. Tournament Robes These color-coded gis have padded chestplates and a black strap running from the left shoulder to the right hip. On the strap is all four of the Tournament Ninjas' symbols, with only that Ninjas' symbol appearing on a gold badge on the right shoulder. They appear lighter than previous uniforms, exposing the arms and collars of the wearers. The hairpieces and bandanas are identical to the Techno Robe versions of the Ninja. In the cartoon, the Ninja received their Tournament gis from Chen when they attended the Tournament of Elements. Jungle Gi These outfits are a step back to the older Ninja uniforms, being full-body gis with a number of belts and pouches over the chest. They are the first uniforms since the Elemental Robes to have hoods, which each bear a Japanese character on the forehead. They are also the first uniforms where the only ninja with shoulder pads isn't Lloyd. It is presumed that Kai, Jay, Skylor, and Lloyd obtained their Jungle outfits from Chen sometime before "Spellbound," as this was their first appearance, but no background was given. (Zane had his outfit since "The Invitation," while Cole received his in "The Forgotten Element" upon getting his powers back). This uniform is worn by Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. Zane wears a modified version in his Titanium form, with metallic elements and shoulder pads resembling his ZX form's outfit. Deepstone Armor These outfits are a similar type of robe to the Elemental Robes, with each Ninja wearing a mostly black gi with shoulder pads, and highlights in tone with their elemental color. In the cartoon, this uniform was purchased by Wu some time between "The Corridor of Elders" and "Winds of Change." The Ninja wore theirs throughout the whole Ghost Warrior crisis. Cole, however, never wore the Deepstone shoulder pads due to being turned into a ghost. This was the first ninja outfit to be worn by Nya. Her version of the Deepstone robe includes gold shoulder pads and a maroon gi with some light blue details. Destiny Robe These new Ninja outfits are similar to the Deepstone outfits (reusing the leg pieces and masks), but add an Airjitzu symbol on the torso and a new armor piece that holds katanas. The Airjitzu symbol is similar to side view version of the regular dragon symbols. In the show, the outfits are called Airjitzu suits, since the previous Airjitzu variants were not used in the show. Unlike other suits, these were "earned" by each Ninja when they mastered Airjitzu (which only excluded Nya temporarily). They also introduce new styles of the Ninjas' elemental symbols (along with the traditional symbols on the backs of each torso), incorporated into the Airjitzu tornado and individual animal depictions on the torso. The animal images have never been used before, and similarly to the dragon symbols, are not explained in the TV series. They also share similar colors with each Ninja's previous dragon symbol, and details pertaining to their elements. This version is also the first time Nya is wearing the same style of Ninja outfit (including color scheme) as the rest of the Ninja. Lloyd has two other variants of this suit, one with full black armor similar to the kendo suits with a gold ring in the center, and the other being his replaced hood with the same neck-hood as the techno and tournament variants. Honor Robe Used in "Day of the Departed," these Ninja outfits are primarily an amalgamation of the Ninjas' ZX, Original, and Deepstone outfits, with the armor piece from the Skybound gi. They also bring back the old styles of the Ninjas' elemental symbols and add a secondary color instead of the solid black on the Ninjas' hoods. Fusion Armor Introduced in Hands of Time, these Ninja suits look similar to the the Deepstone and Day of the Departed outfits, reusing the former's armor pieces and the latter's hood (except for Nya). Despite including elements from the previously mentioned suits, these suits have a completely new design for the torso and legs, with a highly detailed samurai theme. They also all have black arms. Sons of Garmadon Robes In the eighth season of ''My Little Pony Ninjago, the Ninja have new suits similar to the Secret Ninja Force suits, by reusing the two-piece Ninja hood but now in reverse color (except for Cole and, to an extent, Zane), along with the armor piece from the Skybound suits. Despite including elements from the previously mentioned suits, these have a brand new designs on them. Hunted The Ninjas' gi in Season 9 all use their SotO faces) for heads, and a mask that consists of the top half of their SotO mask and a black bottom half (Cole is the exception, as his mask remains the same because both halves are mostly black). Despite this, the masks were only used in two episodes. Lloyd used his in Radio Free Equestria and Magic Destiny, while the original four Ninja use theirs in Magic Destiny. Nya does not use hers at all. Zane, Cole, Kai, and Jay's suits consist of their torn SotO suits with added armor elements (excluding Cole, whose outfit does not change following the conclusion to Season 8: Sons of the Overlord). Lloyd and Nya's suits are brand new, with the Wu Cru symbol emblazoned on it.